The Weather Outside is Frightful
by peblezQ
Summary: .Phinbella. 16 year old Phineas and Isabella are snowed in Phineas' house while his family is at the airport picking up Candace and Ferb for the Holidays. Isabella finally get's some alone time with Phineas. Do things turn out the way Isabella wants them to? Or will they not? Read to find out.


**A/N: Hey, I decided to do a little Phinbella one-shot as a little tribute for the first couple I've ever shipped. (I didn't know it was called shipping when I was 12...) It's extremely hard to write a cute Phinbella scene without making Phineas act so out-of-character. (Isabella is easy to write in a Phinbella scene, of course. =P ) So, I hope I didn't fail miserably on Phineas' character. Let me know if I did alright on that? Oh, I also have a thesaurus tab opened on the internet while writing a story, because using the same words to describe things just gets boring after a while. (...and also because it makes me look like a better writer when I use big words... =P ) If you don't know what a word means, then you could always just look it up. (You could also guess what words mean through the context of the scene.) Well, I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me if you want more stories?**

* * *

**The Weather Outside is Frightful:**

"The blizzard over the Tri-State area has gone to extreme measures, and we recommend that everyone stays in their home until the time being. The storm will last until 3:00 am, so we recommend you spend the night wherever you are. Happy holidays."

Phineas shut the TV off and leaned back and looked at Isabella with a worried look.

"I guess we're stuck here for a while…" Phineas said with a slight shrug.

"All alone…" Isabella added under her breath with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, just us… Well, at least they're all together at the airport." Phineas added, making Isabella sit up quickly and blush a little because he noticed her side comment.

Phineas and Isabella are 16 years old, and she came by to be Phineas' company while his parents go and pick up Candace and Ferb from the airport. Ferb went to England for a week to visit his grandparents, and Candace was visiting from College. Ferb and Candace were coming back on the same night. Phineas' cell phone suddenly started ringing, giving him quite the startle.

"Hello…? Oh, hi mom… Candace and Ferb made it back okay? That's good! … Yeah, Isabella and I just watched the news…. Yeah, she's still here, why do you ask? ….." Phineas nodded a bit, then stood up and walked into the kitchen to continue his conversation a little more privately. Isabella sighed and leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. She suddenly caught a glimpse of the window behind her and turned to look outside. There was a white blanket of snow completely covering the world outside the warm and cozy house. It was hard to see anything really because the snow was coming through fast and hard. _'Phineas and I are stuck in here… All alone… With nobody else to distract us… Finally, some alone time…' _Isabella thought to herself as she grinned at the snow storm. She suddenly started fantasizing about what could happen tonight. '_Phineas is being a gentleman, and they cuddle as they sit next to a warm and beautiful fireplace. She looks up at him and they start slowly leaning closer when-'_

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Bye, mom." Phineas hangs up the phone as he enters the living room again and puts it back in his pocket. Isabella sat up and looked at Phineas who seemed to be a little upset.

"What's wrong?"

"They can't even leave the airport. The storm is so bad that everyone has to spend the night there until the snow plows come and clear the roads and shovel cars out of the parking lot. She said they might make it here by tomorrow noon if they're lucky…" Phineas said as he sat down and rested his head in his hand. Isabella put a sympathetic hand on Phineas' shoulder and smiled at him.

"It's alright. At least they're alive and well, right?"

"Yeah... I guess so…"

"Aw, cheer up. Why don't we do something to pass by the time?" Isabella suggested while leaning a little closer to Phineas. Phineas turned his head and looked at her, which made her hop back a little since she realized she was too close.

"We could play a game? I love games." Isabella suggested. Phineas leaned back on the couch while shrugging. Isabella looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"What, you don't like games?"

"I don't know, it's hard to focus when you can't stop worrying about your family…" Phineas said while crossing his arms and looking out the window with a pessimistic expression.

"Well... Why don't we just talk? I don't know about you, but having a conversation with someone can make time pass by faster." Isabella said, making Phineas look at her with a heart-warming smile. He appreciated the fact that Isabella was not going to give on Phineas. She wanted to make him less upset and more contented.

"What is there to talk about?" Phineas asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"We can talk about anything. Anything your heart desires…" Isabella said, sitting back and looking up at Phineas with slightly rosy cheeks.

"Well, where do we start?" Phineas asked sitting up a little. Isabella sat straight up and crossed her legs on the couch and faced Phineas.

"Let's play 20 questions." Isabella suggested with a smile. Phineas just smiled with approval, and Isabella continued.

"I'll start. Question one; What's your favourite colour?"

"You know that answer…" Phineas laughed while turning more to face Isabella.

"Just answer so we can move on with your question."

"Wait, would mine be the second question?" Phineas asked randomly while resting his hands on his lap. Isabella shoved him a little and laughed.

"No, we get 20 questions each… Now, answer my question; What's your favourite colour?"

"Orange. What's your favourite colour?" Phineas said, turning completely and resting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Pink! Second question; What's your favourite kind of music?" Isabella asked, leaning back a bit and adjusting her crossed legs.

"Wow, I don't know really... I like all sorts of music…" Phineas replied while rubbing his neck nervously. He seemed to be looking up into his thoughts for a moment before answering. He looked down at Isabella and rested his hand on the back of the couch saying, "How about you?"

"Same... I can't pick one genre to say is my favourite…" Isabella said with a bit of ruddiness in her cheeks. She was now going to get to the more personal questions to get this started.

"Okay, question three-"

"Are you thirsty?" Phineas asked suddenly, making Isabella blink with a face of befuddlement. It seemed like the perfect cue for him to ask that question.

"Uhh, sure?" Isabella replied with a confused smile.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Phineas asked as he smiled and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Yes, I'd like to have a drink!" Isabella replied jubilantly. Phineas smiled lightly and stood up and approached towards the kitchen. After he disappeared through the corridor, Isabella sat back and sighed, as if she had a moment of relief. _'Stop steaming up! You're going to make yourself too noticeable…' _Isabella suddenly stopped thinking and heard constant pacing in the kitchen. She wasn't sure what Phineas was doing, so she headed out of the living room and peeked into the kitchen to see Phineas pacing back and fourth, as if lost in thought.

"Phineas, are you okay?" Isabella asked as she poked around the corner a bit.

"I'm fine. I just didn't know what to get to drink, that's all…" Phineas said as he lingered next to the fridge for a moment.

"Ooh, can we make hot chocolate? It's my favourite!" Isabella said as she hurried in and opened the cupboards. Phineas smiled and grabbed the mugs saying, "Mine too!"

Isabella looked over at Phineas and handed him the hot chocolate mix. She stood there and smiled as he made the hot chocolate. She felt dazed and fell into another fantasy.

'_Phineas handed her the hot chocolate. They went and snuggled on the couch, and drank their hot chocolate. Phineas pushed Isabella's hot chocolate down a bit and leaned closer while closing his eyes. Isabella closed her eyes and puckered up for the-'_

"Isabella, are you alright?" Phineas asked, snapping Isabella out of her trance.

"Hmm?" Isabella replied as casually as possible.

"You were a space cadet for a few minutes there… Are you tired or something?" Phineas asked as he tilted his head with a baffled look while holding the two mugs of hot coco in his hands.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just was lost in thought…" Isabella replied with a beamed expression.

"Oh, okay! Well, here's you hot chocolate." Phineas said as he handed Isabella a mug. Isabella grabbed it and took a sip. They walked back out into the living room and sat on the couch again. Isabella pulled her legs up on the couch and sat cross-legged again. They both took silent sips for a few moments until Isabella broke the silence by laughing at Phineas' chocolate moustache.

"What?" Phineas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You've got a little something on your face there…" Isabella giggled while pointing at Phineas' chocolate 'stache.

"What, where?" Phineas asked as he rubbed everywhere but the spot.

"No, right there…" Isabella said with a giggle.

"Here?" Phineas asked, pointing at his cheek. Isabella rolled her eyes and rubbed her thumb across his lip, wiping a bit of the chocolate off.

"Is it gone?" Phineas asked with a cocked eyebrow. Isabella shook her head slowly with a smirk. Isabella slowly started leaning closer, but Phineas wiped the rest of the chocolate off with his sleeve.

"Is it gone now?" Phineas asked with an oblivious smile. Isabella just slouched back and replied, "Yeah…"

"Okay, good. Didn't want any embarrassing moustache's on my face all night." Phineas said with a small laugh. Isabella laughed, but she knew it was forced. She was just sick and tired of waiting. She needed to somehow get a kiss from Phineas, or at least cuddle with him. Everything she's doing just doesn't seem to be leading up to it. He's still as oblivious from when he was 11, and he hasn't changed much since then.

"Are you okay?" Phineas asked after he took another sip. "I don't have another coco 'stache, do I?"

"No, you don't." Isabella replied with a giggle. Phineas laughed a little and took another sip. Isabella shivered from the slight draft and Phineas looked over at her.

"Are you cold?" Phineas asked, making Isabella's face brighten up with an idea.

"Oh, yeah. Kind of…" Isabella said as she put her hot coco down and rubbed her arms with a fake shiver.

"Oh, maybe I should get you a blanket then…" Phineas said as he stood up and put his hot chocolate down and walked away.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd cuddle with me…" Isabella muttered to herself in the direction Phineas disappeared off to. After a few minutes, Phineas came back and shrugged.

"There were no extra blankets in the closet." Phineas said as he sat down next to Isabella. Suddenly, his face brightened up with an idea.

"Here..." Phineas trailed off as he started to pull his sweater off. He pulled it off and then pulled it over Isabella. Isabella smiled and noticed his sweater is kind of big, and the sleeves completely cover her hands. She pulled her hair out and smiled at Phineas.

"Thank-you…" Isabella said with a bright smile. _'I guess this was the closest to Phineas I'm going to get,' _Isabella thought to herself with a mental shrug. Since he was just wearing it, she could still feel his warmth in the sweater. Isabella and Phineas continued to silently sip their hot cocoa for a while, and Phineas eventually finished before Isabella. She suddenly noticed him shiver a little as he crossed his arms.

"Phineas, do you want your sweater back?"

"What? No thanks, I'm fine…" Phineas beamed.

"You're only wearing a T-shirt though… Are you sure?"

"I insist. Your warmth matters more anyway…" Phineas said elatedly. Isabella slowly shifted closer to Phineas after he rested his hand on the back of the couch, and he looked at her with an aghast expression.

"Body warmth will keep both of us warm and cozy…" Isabella elucidated while scooting closer until she was leaning against Phineas. Phineas' cheeks flushed and he couldn't help but smile. He pulled his arm over from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Isabella, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Isabella smiled, closed her eyes, and silently thought to herself, _'Oh, the weather outside is frightful… But this scene is so delightful. Please just tell me that you love me so… Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…'_

**THE END**

* * *

**Remember to Review and share if you liked it! (You may correct any mistakes too. It will help me a lot. =P**


End file.
